Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire is the evolved form of Swampfire. 'Appearance' Ultimate Swampfire appears more of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like Swampfire. His body is now dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution on his arms, that he uses to generate blue colored flames that are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. He is still about the same size as his original form. He also has the same root-like feet as Swampfire. He now has a blue Heatblast-like face inside a blue bubble made of the same solution on his arms. His body is now composed of petrified wood which is generally wood that is turned into and hard as rock. His voice is now slightly deeper than Swampfire's. Ultimate Swampfire wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Swampfire's pyrokinetic and chlorokinetic abilities have dramatically increased. He is now made of petrified wood that makes him more resistant to damage. He has lethal fire bombs. Ultimate Swampfire's blue colored flames are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. He can shoot a huge blue fire blast when he puts his hands together. His fireblasts can act as propellers underwater. He possesses enhanced strength, stronger than Swampfire. He has the same plant abilities as Swampfire. He seems to be a lot faster than he looks, in ''Ben 10,000 Returns'' he snuck up behind Eon so fast he hadn't noticed him. Although he can't regenerate, he can still grow parts of his own body, as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. Weaknesses Ultimate Swampfire is shown to be weak to electricity as seen in Ultimate Aggregor and The Forge of Creation. 'Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Ultimate Swampfire first appeared in The Final Battle: Part 2, when Ultimate Swampfire battled Vilgax. Water then poured into the ship when it went underwater and Vilgax turned into his true form. He then tried to eat Ultimate Swampfire. *Ultimate Swampfire returns to "Ultimate Alien" in Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Swampfire and his team break in to take out Aggregor's minions in Los Soledad, in which he easily defeats them. *In The Forge of Creation, Ultimate Swampfire was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Ultimate Swampfire fight the Sentinels and three guardians. *In The Big Story, Ultimate Swampfire defeats the Plant Alien with his fire bomb. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Swampfire was aged to dust by Eon. Later, Ben 10,000 restores him. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force thumb|right|300px *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (first appearance) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' 'Games' Project Exonaut In Project Exonaut, Ultimate Swampfire is an available Exosuit which is available for purchase at Level 30. He is on the Banzai Squadron team, which favors stealth and agility over brute strength. Toon Football Ultimate Swampfire is also a toon football player in Toon Football and also the first Ultimate form to be in Toon Football. Ultimate Crisis Ultimate Swampfire is main alien to battled Aggregor and his soldiers. 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Fogo Fátuo Supremo/Ultimate Fatuosfire *'Dutch': Ultieme Moerasvuur (Ultieme from Ultimate, Moerasvuur from Swampfire) *'Polish: '''Ostateczny Szlamfajer (Ostateczny - Ultimate, Szlamfajer - Swampfire) *'Italian:' Ultra Fangofiammante (Ultra/ Ultimate, Fangofiammante/ Flaming mud) *'Norway:' Ultimat Myrild *'Bulgarian': Ултра Блатоплам (Ултра/ Ultimate, Блато-/ Swamp, -Плам/ Fire) *'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso Supremo (Fuego Pantanoso - Swampfire ,Supremo - Supreme) *'Spanish(Spain): Ultimate Fangoso (Fangoso - Swampfire) *'Romanian: '''Flacara vie X(Live Flame X) *'Hungarian:'Láplövő X *Urdu:Ultimet Swampfiere *'Turkish (Türkçe): Ultimate Çamur Ateş *German: Ultimativer Schlammfeuer(From ultimativ/ultimate and Schlammfeuer/mud fire) 'Trivia' *In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *Of the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Swampfire's physical structure changed much more drastically than the others with the exception of Ultimate Echo Echo. *Every time Ultimate Swampfire transforms, he bends his arms at his elbows, and holds them upwards while shouting his name except in Ben 10,000 Returns. 'See Also' *Ultimate Swampfire Gallery *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fire Alien Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:One-Time Villains Category:Former Villains